


On the Other Side of the Flames

by madmonnette



Series: Healing the Avengers [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Ironfamily, Panic Attacks, Peter is a fanboy, almost nightmares, because neither tony or i can help ourselves, by so much, cause god knows tony is getting cooking lessons, good luck, guys please, irondad and spiderson], italian nicknames], peter is traumatizd, so this came much sooner and has much more feels, spiderson, the endgame trailer gave me too many feels, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: Peter is pure, Tony is in way too deep, Pepper is proud, And Rhodey is confused.Sequel to the other two in this series. Reading those is not necessary but, personally, I really like them and it might make more sense.





	On the Other Side of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be packing so I can move to a new city and a new apartment in preparation for a new job. But SOMEONE (Marvel) decided to hit me right in the Iron Dad feels with this new trailer. So I cried, I cuddled, the dog, I listened to Irish music, and I cranked this out. Good luck. 
> 
> Italian:  
> mimmo - more affectionate version of bambino  
> patatino - little potato

 

Tony awoke not even 3 hours later feeling more rested than he had in, well, before Ultron. Once again, Tony tried to disengage Peter, but the boy had well and truly ensnared him and was possibly _actually_ sticking to him like glue, or spider. Tony carded his fingers through Peter’s hair as he took in the sight of this sweet, wonderful boy wrapped around him, seeking comfort and protection from the things that go bump in the night. And he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to protect Peter from everything that could ever hurt him. But he had tried to do that for the Avengers. And not only had he failed, he failed so miserably that he had forced them all apart. Tony felt a tear track down his face, and he buried his nose in Peter’s hair as he let more of them fall. He barely knew Peter, really. He had all sorts of data but what did he really know? He started shaking and breathing in gasps. Where was all this fear coming from? Why did he feel like losing the child in his arms would feel like losing life itself? Tony was amazed by and terrified of the person in his arms. He had ruined the Avengers, a bunch of superheroes. How badly was he going to screw up this kid? How horribly would he ruin Peter’s life? How badly would he damage this boy?

“Dad. You’re holding me too tight. You and mom will be home tomorrow. I’m ok. I’m safe here.”

Tony loosened his grip and gaped, breath finally stilling and then normalizing as he looked down at Peter. Who apparently was sleep-talking. He sounded so young. Too young. “I love you too, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony watched as Peter snuggled further into Tony’s chest, smiling wide. “Wait! Eskimo kisses!” Peter nuzzled his nose across Tony’s shirt. “Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! I’ll miss you! Come home soon!” The smile stayed on Peter’s face for a moment more, and Tony loved the sight of it. But he watched it slowly fade and tears slip out of an eye. “Mom? Dad? Where are you? Where did you go? Did you leave me? Mommy? Daddy?” The brokenness in Peter’s voice and the tears staining Tony’s shirt were too much.

“No, _mimmo_ , we are right here. We could never leave you. We would never want to. Who would we get our Eskimo kisses from?” Tony tightened his grip and nuzzled his nose into Peter’s hair like Peter had done to his shirt. Peter returned the gesture from his position.

“That’s a funny nickname,” Peter giggled. “I like it. Mimmo. Mimmo. Mee-mo. It’s pretty. Am I pretty, Mommy? Daddy?”

Tony’ breath hitched sharply. “You’re beautiful, baby boy. Now isn’t it past your bedtime? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I think I am, Daddy. How else would I be talking to you?”

“What do you mean, _mimmo_?” How much of this was Peter actually processing? Had he overstepped?

 “Daddy.” Peter sounded like himself again. “You and mommy died a while ago. I only see you in my dreams. Or my nightmares. But thank you, daddy, for holding me. For loving me.

Tony felt more tears run down his face. “I’ll always be here for you, baby boy. Even if it’s just in your heart and in your dreams.

Peter sighed and relaxed again, snuggling closely to Tony’s body. Tony wiped away his tears and then laughed quietly. If this is how it felt to be a father, he was scared but he was already in love. He was completely in love with the sweet, small child curled around him.

“FRIDAY, is Pepper still here?”

FRIDAY’s tone was just as low and gentle as Tony’s. “Yes, boss. She is sleeping soundly. Would you like me to wake her?”

“No, FRIDAY, please don’t. But when she wakes up ask her if she would bring my phone, tablet, and two glasses of water in here.”

“Of course, boss. Will that be all?”

“Yeah, FRI. Oh. And put everything on “do not disturb.” I don’t want anything or anyone bothering me unless it’s a crisis.

“Yes, boss.”

Tony looked at the ceiling as he played with Peter’s curls. “Am I going to ruin him, FRIDAY?”

“I do not understand the question, boss.”

“I mean- never mind, FRI. I think I know the answer.”

FRIDAY didn’t respond. And Tony drifted off with his hand twirling Peter’s hair and his heart twirling his love for the boy. And if one of Peter’s curls actually got twisted around one of  Tony’s fingers, well it was too dark to see.

* * *

Pepper woke to an empty, but ruffled, bed and a soft alarm. She sighed. She always hoped that Tony would join her at some point in the night, even if just for a few hours, which it looked like he might have tried to. She wondered what had roused him from their bed again.

“Miss Potts, I have a request from Mister Stark.”

Pepper sat up and scrubbed a hand down her face. “Lay it on me.”

“He would like you to retrieve his phone, tablet, and two glasses of water and take them to the room directly to your current right.”

Pepper was shocked. Tony never left his phone. And he rarely left his tablet. And why two glasses of water? “Should I ask, FRIDAY?”

Pepper could swear she hear the AI smile and soften. “No, Miss Potts. I have assessed that this is something that is best seen, not heard.”

Pepper looked curiously at the ceiling. “That’s weird and cryptic and now I’m thoroughly intrigued.” Pepper spotted Tony’s devices sitting on his nightstand. Charging. He had been serious about going to bed, it seemed. It also seemed that something had taken precedence over work. She walked over to the minibar and filled two glasses with water. She tucked the devices under her arm and proceeded to the guest room to the right of their bedroom. And then she almost dropped everything as she struggled to process what she was seeing. There was a child curled around Tony, laying half on top of him. She almost couldn’t tell whose body parts belonged to whom. Except for Tony’s arms. Tony had one arm spread from the kid’s ribs to his waist, just holding him lightly. And his other arm rested across the kid’s back and his hand was practically intertwined with the kid’s hair. She put everything down on the side table. She was loathe to wake Tony, but she needed to know what exactly was going on and if there would need to be damage control. She didn’t think so, but after last night’s grand-fuckery, she had to be prepared for anything here.

Pepper sat lightly at the edge of the bed and gently gripped Tony’s shoulder. Slowly increasing the strength and shaking it slowly. “Tony. I need you awake for a minute. Tony. Come here.” Tony’s eyes blinked open but otherwise he remained stationary. He didn’t immediately move to grab his armour. He only calmly scanned the room then relaxed and turned his head toward her while his hand started rubbing the kid’s scalp.

“Hey, Pep. What’s up?” Pepper was surprised to hear his voice thick with sleep. How long had he been actually sleeping?

“You’ve gotta tell me, Tony. I have a few ideas but I’m a little lost as to why there is a child in your arms? In a guest room in our suite?”

“He had a nightmare. He had a rough night. I calmed him down and he wouldn’t let go. So I stayed.”

“Tony. That tells me nothing. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here? What do I need to do? Is there something I need to clean up?”

Pepper was shocked by the protective glint that entered Tony’s eyes as he tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. “Pep. Why would you have to clean anything up? Peter did most of it. Happy is taking care of the rest of it. Everything from the plane should be here by Monday. But Underoos wasn’t okay after and I couldn’t bear to leave him.”

Pepper waved her arm, silently demanding more information.

“I told you about Spiderman, right? With the aunt? And the ridiculous set of morals? And a penchant for getting in over his head? Pepper. He crashed the plane last night when this other guy tried to rob it. He went through a lot last night. This was the only thing that helped. “

Pepper sagged in relief. “Oh thank god. Tony. You scared the absolute shit out of me.”

Tony chuckled nervously. “Sorry, honey. He’s had my attention all night and he needed it. I didn’t even think how it would look to you.” Tony freed up the arm closest to her, the arm around Peter’s waist, and wiggled his fingers at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes. This was already way past weird. She might as well climb into bed with her partner and a young, traumatized superhero. “How much did you actually sleep?”

“I’m not sure. It was 4 am when we got back. About 5 when he had his first nightmare? Maybe 8 when I woke up and freaked out a bit, cause, yikes, I’m apparently mentoring a reckless superhero and stuff. After him sleep talking and me trying to soothe him into a nice sleep, I guess I fell asleep again. What time is it?”

“A little after 10.”

“Oh my! Did Miss Potts sleep in this morning?” Tony teased

Pepper poked his ribs. “Miss Potts was up ‘til 3 dealing with _your_ plane crash. Happy texted me that he would coordinate pick up and whatever. I decided I could push a few things this morning. Figured I deserved it.”

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the peace and serenity of a quiet morning. Tony kept calmly playing with Peter’s hair and started leisurely moving his other hand up and down Pepper’s arm. Pepper was tempted to go back to sleep.

“Pep.”

Pepper hummed in response.

“What if I ruin him? What if I destroy him like almost every other good thing I’ve ever had in my life? Howard was- I can’t be like him. I won’t do that to Peter. But. How am I supposed to do this? And what right do I have? He’s so perfect and wonderful and beautiful. How do I keep him that way? Is he even supposed to? What happens if he gets to know me and my mistakes and hates me for them? Can I even stand losing him?”

Tony’s words were soft but they were tight, laced with pain and insecurity. Pepper propped herself up on her elbow and turned his face towards her. She looked into his eyes, eyes that were glistening with barely contained tears and fears. “I know you don’t like to think of yourself this way, but you are a _good_ man. You are a _great_ man. You’ve made some mistakes, but we all have.”

“Yes. Sure. But mine have a tendency to kill people or level whole cities.”

“But are you the same man who made those mistakes?”

“I fear that I am every day.”

Pepper didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Every time I try to make it better, I just make it so much worse. Why should this be any different?”

“Because it’s not the whole world, Mister Stark. It’s just me. Just some kid. The worst you can do is leave. Or crush my hopes and dreams. So, like, please don’t. All you have to do is be there. And try.” The words were slightly muffled because they came from Tony’s shirt, but Pepper and Tony were still open-mouthed in surprise.

Peter didn’t move, just tucked himself further into the blankets, as far away as Tony’s arm would let him go. “Sorry. I overstepped. That could have made things worse. I can go back to pretending to be asleep if that’s easier.

Pepper smiled at the nervous little lump curled into Tony. “No, Peter, that was perfect. I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Peter’s eyes poked out from the covers he was hiding in. “Really?”

“Yes, honey. Tony here has a bunch of self-esteem issues. But I think we can fix him up.” Pepper laughed as Peter stuttered and stumbled through words that were barely related and made hardly any sense.

“You’re enhanced, right Peter?”

Peter nodded so fast she only saw a blur. “Yes, Miss Potts, ma’am.”

“I bet you’re hungry then.”

Peter blushed. “Not really. Mister Stark made me eat, like, an _entire_ McDonald’s last night.”

And then Peter’s stomach growled. Peter’s eyes went wide and he ducked under the covers. Tony softened. “It’s okay to ask for food, Peter. We are happy to provide or procure it. There will be no child neglect or growling tummies under my roof.”

Neither Peter nor Tony looked ready to move anytime soon. Pepper laid a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “I’m going to get started on breakfast. Any requests?”

Tony nudged the blankets next to him. “She means you, _patatino_. What do you want for breakfast?” The blankets shrugged.

Pepper spoke up. “How about some eggs, bacon, and pancakes?”

“Please, Miss Potts ma’am. You don’t have to go to all that trouble. I would be fine with cereal,” the blankets mumbled.

“Nonsense. You both had a long night. And McDonald’s is not what a growing, enhanced boy needs. You need a big, balanced breakfast. Right, Mister Stark?” Pepper smirked at Tony.

“Absolutely, Miss Potts. And you are an angel. The light of my life. The common sense to my idiocy. The-“

“Yes, yes, dear. You love and adore me and couldn’t survive a day without me.” Pepper leaned down for a quick kiss. “Breakfast in 20, boys. In the kitchen.”

Pepper sauntered out of the room. Proud of the man she loved and happy for the boys who clearly needed each other, and weren’t fighting it. She hummed as she made her way to the kitchen to whip up a breakfast big enough for an enhanced teenage boy.

* * *

Tony looked at the bundle of blankets that had actually become its own entity. “You heard the boss lady, Peter. Up and at ‘em.”

The blankets stayed still and silent.

Tony poked the blankets and they jumped. “Come on, _mimmo_ , food gets lonely when it doesn’t get eaten.”

Not even a giggle. Tony frowned.

“Peter. Are you embarrassed?”

The blankets shifted and Tony sighed. He anticipated this. He had hoped to avoid this. But waking up curled around Tony Stark with Pepper Potts at his side was understandably unsettling.

“I know it’s weird and strange and you are probably somewhere between giddy elation and outright terror about being around us and being vulnerable. So can you pretend for me buddy? Can you pretend that I’m just Anthony and that I have a girlfriend named Virginia? And we have nicknames for each other. She calls me Tony, because she knows that my dad never used my name kindly. I call her Pepper because I love her freckles. And the first time she cooked for me, the cap came off the pepper shaker and the whole thing was basically ruined. And we laughed about it for hours. We’re old family friends with you. And it’s been awhile since we had a chance to catch up. And we want to know all about your life.”

Peter’s head came out from under the blankets. “Mister Stark. That’s ridiculous. You are Tony Stark. Genius. Doctor. Inventor. Mechanic. Billionaire. Philanthropist. Iron Man. And she is Pepper Potts. CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Brilliant in her own right. There are no words to describe her. How am I supposed to pretend you guys aren’t who you are? My idols since I was old enough to love your speeches and run my own experiments?”

Tony was flabbergasted. And honoured by this naïve kid’s faith in him. “Well. You could start by calling us Pepper and Tony. That might humanize us some. Also. We’ll all be in our pajamas with bed head.”

Peter sat up. “That could work. Except there is no universe where Pepper Potts has bed head. She’s too magical.”

Tony laughed. A great, deep laugh. “Oh, kid. I’ll tell her you said that. But she can have the worst bed head. When she tosses and turns all night because she’s stressed? Yikes. She has me brush her hair on those days. We’re human. Just like everyone else. And it’s time for you to brush your teeth and get your butt into the kitchen. Come on, up, up, up!”

Peter and Tony both laughed as Tony chased the boy around the room and into the bathroom.

“10 minutes, kid!”

Tony left Peter’s room to brush his own teeth, not even thinking about the phone and tablet that he usually would have never left behind.

* * *

Peter had woken up slowly to soft voices saying things he didn’t bother to figure out. He wasn’t sure where he was, all he knew was that he was safe, warm, and comfortable. He drifted in and out, listening to the soft, kind voices of the people whose heartbeats were steady and soothing. There was a hand in his hair, soothing him and keeping his mind slow and happy. When the hand got tense and the words were no longer calm, Peter actually tuned into what the voices were saying. The voice was filled with doubt and worried about screwing something up. Wait. Him? That was Mister Stark. He was worried. About him? Why? He wasn’t that important! But Mister Stark was having a crisis. So Peter assured him that he wasn’t hard to take care of. And now Peter was brushing his teeth before he went to a breakfast with Tony and Pepper. He had trouble thinking of them as just Tony and Pepper. He had admired them since he could remember. And ‘Pepper’ was making him breakfast. Peter took a comb to his hair, then found the whole endeavour useless. Between the night he’d had, the nightmares, and Mister Stark, no, Tony, playing with his hair, it was an impossible mess. He stared at the comb for a moment, remembering Tony’s words. He took it with him and exited his room. Then realized he had no idea where he was going.

“The kitchen is just down the corridor, Mister Parker. Simply turn 90 degrees clockwise and you will arrive in approximately 3 minutes.”

Peter jumped at the sudden voice. “Um. Th-thank you. Who, um, who are you?”

“I am FRIDAY, and AI created by Tony Stark to provide information, record data, assist him and others, as well as run many operations and protocols.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “So I’m, I’m talking to an artificial intelligence with an Irish accent who knows all and sees all and controls everything. And you were created by Mister Stark. You are officially one of the coolest things I have ever met.”

“Thank you, Mister Parker.”

“Do you know Karen?”

“She is the AI that Boss installed in your suit, correct?”

Peter was vibrating with excitement. “Yeah! She is! I love her so much! Do you two talk at all?”

There was a pause. “I detect no protocols involving a direct interaction between myself and Karen, unless you are in imminent danger. Would you like to amend these protocols?”

Peter gaped. “Um. Am I allowed to do that?”

“There is nothing in my programming that says that you cannot.”

“Are others allowed to amend protocols?”

“Only Boss, Lady Boss, and Platypus have full access. Very few are prohibited from suggesting amendments. You have not been classified as a danger and Boss seems to favour you.”

Peter blushed. “Maybe you and Karen should talk. I mean. I can’t always be with Karen and I don’t want her to be lonely. Can you keep her company?”

“Of course, Mister Parker. I am unfamiliar with the specific process but I will run data and scenarios and develop a course of action.”

“Wow, FRIDAY, you are so cool.”

“Thank you, Mister Parker. Now, I might suggest you hurry, breakfast is almost ready.”

“This way, right?”

“Correct, Mister Parker. Enjoy your meal.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY!”

Peter skidded into the kitchen, comb in hand, excited to talk to Mister Stark about FRIDAY. “Mister Stark! Mister Stark! I met FRIDAY! She’s so cool! Can you teach me how to do something like that? Ned is so much better at coding than I am, but I really want to learn how to make something as awesome as FRIDAY. She’s so cool and wonderful and nice and smart. Which is such a testament to you. I mean, wow Mister Stark, she’s so amazing and oh my god so are you. I can’t believe I actually spoke to an AI designed by Tony Stark himself. Just. Wow this is the best day ever.”

Pepper had a hand clapped over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the young boy’s enthusiasm as she watched the pancakes. Tony just stood open mouthed, amazed that something so simple had amazed this wonderful kid.

“Also, even though I don’t really believe that THE Pepper Potts has bed head, you said that you brush Pepper’s hair when it gets kind of messy. And my hair is, like, super snarly, and, um, I just thought, that you could maybe help me? You don’t have to, but the angle is wrong and I really need a haircut-”

“Peter.”

Peter actually looked up at Tony. “Yes, sir?”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Did you bring a comb?”

Peter blushed and held up the comb. Tony gestured to a barstool at the counter. Peter grinned and hopped up on the chair, handing the comb to Tony. Tony started slowly and carefully working his way through Peter’s messy curls.

“So, exactly how smart are you?”

“Um. I dunno. I just like to know how things work and they make a lot of sense to me. Especially if I take my time. Chemistry is awesome and maybe one of my favorite subjects. But I really love trying to apply everything all at once. The math and theory and of it all excites and calms me. It’s a great challenge and I like to think I do pretty well, considering. I don’t think I’ve ever come up with anything ground breaking and my coding could use some work. But I have a lot of fun and sometimes I come with something really cool. Like my web shooters and web fluid. But nothing like an AI.”

Pepper broke in. “You should actually make him an intern, Tony. Unless you’ve already given him his certificate and badge. Really train him in more than super hero stuff.”

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary. I don’t need to take up anyone’s time with my silly ideas. It’s fine. I just ramble a lot. Don’t mind me.”

Pepper chuckled. “Have you met Rhodey yet, Peter?”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “Rhodey? As in Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes? The Iron Patriot? Formerly known as War Machine? Aerospace Engineer Dr. Rhodes?”

Pepper chuckled and flipped a pancake. “I’ll take that as a no then. I think he’d be absolutely delighted to meet you. FRIDAY? Is Rhodey busy today?”

“Platypus has physical therapy this morning but then he is free. Should I invite him over?”

Pepper grinned. “Yes please, FRIDAY. I think he’ll want to meet Peter. Besides we could use a family day.”

Peter’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. “Why would he want to meet me? And I can totally go if you guys need a family day. I don’t need to be in the way at all. Just. Um. I can feed myself later. I’ll just catch a, um, something back to Queens. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Pepper shook her head and plated food for Peter. She set the plates in front of him. “Now listen here, Peter Parker, and listen well.” Peter’s mouth snapped shut and his wide eyes looked straight into hers. “Rhodey would love to meet you. And, personally, I want to know if you remind him of anyone.” Her eyes flicked behind him then returned to his. “Also. You will not feed yourself. You will eat your pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit and you will drink your milk until you are full. And you won’t worry any more about it. Do you understand me?” Peter nodded quickly. “And Tony has started giving you Italian nicknames. And I am already incredibly fond of you. As far as I’m concerned, you are family now. You and your Aunt. So relax, sit back, and enjoy your breakfast. What would you like on your pancakes?”

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Um. Butter? And syrup?”

Pepper smiled at the sweet, kind boy in front of her. Then she handed him the butter and syrup. Peter looked at the syrup bottle carefully. “Um. What is this?”

Tony spoke up from behind him, making Peter jump. How had he been so delicate with all those snarls? “It’s Wisconsin maple syrup. Top of the line. It’ll change your life, kid.” Tony set the comb down.

“Oh. That’s ok. I’m fine with, like whatever’s cheap.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Peter. “Kid. The day that I spend money on off-brands or something like Aunt Jemima, will be the day that I have lost my entire fortune. I like to eat well and enjoy my food. And when I can extend that courtesy, I take every opportunity to. After all, what good is all this money if I can’t care for and spoil the people close to me? Or take care of those who need it? Just enjoy it, kid. And get used to it. Cause I am not going to tone it down.”

Pepper laughed and dished up smaller plates for herself and Tony.

“So, Peter. I’m sure Tony has hordes of data collected on you. But I haven’t looked at it and I would like to get to know you.”

 

* * *

The next several hours were filled with Peter’s rambling, Tony’s and Pepper’s questions, and more eggs, pancakes, and cut up fruit. Tony and Pepper learned that if they kept putting food in front of Peter, he would just keep eating. And if they kept him talking he would forget to protest. The three of them were still gathered in the kitchen, still in their pajamas, munching on fruit when the elevator dinged. Peter cut off his rambling mid-syllable and made himself small as the door opened. Peter’s jaw dropped and Tony’s face lit up as his best friend stepped off the elevator.

“Tones, I swear to God, please have FRIDAY call me something else. I don’t like being addressed as ‘Platypus’ in front of SI staff.”

Tony smirked. “Oh, come on, honeybear, everyone needs to know how special you are. What better way to do that than with cute nicknames?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes as he walked over to them. Rhodey’s eyes zeroed in on Peter, who proceeded to shrink towards Tony.

Tony chuckled. “Aw, _patatino_ , sour patch here is harmless. And he acts annoyed, but he loves it.”

“Correction. I tolerate it because I love _you_ , you doofus.”

Tony pouted. “Oh darling, you wound me.”

“Speaking of wounding, I’m offended you never told me you had a son. What’s your name, kiddo?”

Peter and Tony both gaped like fish out water while Pepper burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry. Is there another reason Tony is using his mother’s nicknames for him? I still don’t get why Italians call their children little potatoes. I kind of get little meatball, but little potato? That’s just odd.”

Peter’s head whipped around towards Tony. “You think I’m a potato?” His voice wavered.

Tony snapped out of his shock and turned to Peter. “No, not in the literal sense. My mother had all sorts of nicknames for me. Things that don’t make much sense if you didn’t grow up in Italy. It’s just, it’s an endearing nickname for one’s, um, ya know. And. It just. It slipped out.”

Pepper took in Rhodey’s confusion and discomfort. She sighed fondly at her little family. “Peter,” Peter’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. “Can I fill in Rhodey on all of it? Or are the parts that you would like me leave out?”

Peter stuttered for a moment. “Um, yeah, sure. We trust Rhodey, right? He’s safe?”

Tony’s eyes softened and Rhodey felt like he understood, at least a little bit. “Before you do, Pepper. I would like to introduce myself to Peter.” Pepper smiled at him and gestured him forward. Rhodey walked over to Peter and extended his hand. “Hello, Peter. My name is James, but you can call me Rhodey. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Peter shook Rhodey’s hand, maybe a little too tight if Rhodey’s grimace was anything to go by. “Sorry. I can, uh, sometimes forget my strength when I’m nervous.” Rhodey quirked an eyebrow. “I just mean, well, you’re an aerospace engineer and a lieutenant colonel in the air force, and Tony actual Stark’s best friend, and you have your own high-tech prosthesis that actively works in defense of this country. I mean, you’re kind of a legend.”

Tony snorted. “And here I thought the hero worship was all for me. Turns out he’s just a huge fanboy.”

Pepper stepped forward and slung her arm around Peter’s shoulder. “Rhodey, I am pleased to introduce Peter Parker. You may also know him as Spider-Man. Turns out his homecoming date’s dad tried to rob Tony’s plane last night and Peter here put a stop to it in a homemade suit with tech made from scraps.”

Rhodey blinked. “That was very brave of you, Peter. But you can always tell Tony no if you are out of your comfort zone.”

Peter blushed and Tony glared. “Mister Stark didn’t ask. He didn’t even know it was going to happen. I tried to get in touch, but it didn’t go through. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I couldn’t let Mister Stark lose money, ideas, and product. I couldn’t stand by. I have these powers for a reason. And usually, I do what he told me to do, and I stick close to the ground. Muggings, small robberies, lost tourists or children, cats stuck in trees. But I couldn’t let Mister Stark suffer just because I was scared. And it turned out alright in the end.”

Everybody stared at Peter, different expressions of surprise and pride on each of their faces.

“What? What did I say?”

Tony chuckled. “Nothing, squirt. How about you, Rhodey, and I go down to the shop and throw some ideas and stories around?”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Really, Mister Stark? You mean it? I can work with you and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes? You’re not too busy?”

Everyone’s eyes softened at the boy who was more than eager to nerd out and work in Tony Stark’s personal workshop.

“Of course not, kid. Pepper? You want to join us?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You promise not to ‘accidentally’ destroy my paperwork? I do have some actual work to do.”

Tony gave her a quick peck. “Come on, you know you want to watch the magic.”

Pepper laughed. “Alright, alright. Let me finish up here and get some things and I’ll be down soon.”

Tony, Peter, and Rhodey headed to the elevator. Tony had his arm slung of Peter’s shoulders as he animatedly babbled about all the things he wanted to try. Pepper shook her head at her boys, loaded the dishwasher, and put in a grocery order for dinner. They had quite the mouth to feed in another few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have a feeling I'm about to be very stressed and without a lot of television, so instead, there might be lots and lots of sequels. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.


End file.
